ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mephiles vs Slenderman
Two pure evil demonic time manipulators! Who will win? The Mind of Solaris or the Ultimate Creepypasta? Pre-Fight A teenage girl is running through a forest with a terrified expression on her face. She had seen a tall, faceless man in the woods and was running for her life. She had no sense of direction in this mysterious and haunting woodland. Everywhere looked the same, there was no chance of escaping. Then, she felt another ominous presence and slowly turns around. She sees a short man with a large head bowing his head down in the shadows. "Are you lost?" The man asks. "Who are you?" The girl asks. "I'm Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark." Mephiles then walks to the girl and shows her his glowing green reptile eyes. "Welcome to Hell." Mephiles says before stabbing the girl with an unseen weapon and letting her fall to the floor. Then, the screen turns to static, sometimes becoming pure static, but the periods that are viewed show a tall, pale, faceless man wearing a tuxedo standing behind Mephiles. Mephiles tuns around and sees Slenderman. "You..." Mephiles says before changing into his Crystalline Form. Slenderman sprouts four shadowy tentacles with scythe blades on their ends from his back. COMMENCE THE FIGHT!! Fight Slenderman sends a tentacle to stab Mephiles, who dodges before throwing a ball of dark energy at Slenderman, who teleports behind Mephiles and tries to stab him again. Mephiles anticipates this, and electrifies the tentacle, electrocuting Slenderman. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Slenderman howls before sending all four tentacles at Mephiles, aiming to slice him apart. Mephiles dodges all but one, which beheads him. Mephiles regenerates his head and stabs Slenderman with the Dark Chaos Lance. "Take this!" Mephiles shouts as he electrifies the Dark Chaos Lance. Slenderman has had enough. He glares at Mephiles, aiming to cause Slander Sickness... but nothing happens to Mephiles, who laughs his iconic laugh. "I am immortal! I am invincible!" Mephiles yells before bringing a lightning bolt down on Slenderman, who teleports away before throwing s fireball at Mephiles and summoning a few proxies. Mephiles enlarges the fireball and crashes it down on the proxies, killing them instantly. Slenderman growls and starts ripping trees out of the ground and throwing them at Mephiles, who dodges every single one of them before creating a time portal and flying backward into it. Slenderman follows suit and soon the two emerge in the Permian Age during The Great Dying. (Look it up to understand) There is fire and lava everywhere. Dark clouds blot out the sky. Lightning storms are commonplace. Oxygen is essentially non-existent. Neither combatant is affected by this as they clash with each other. A dying Gorgonopsis (Look up Permian Era to understand) sees them and runs to eat them, but Mephiles cuts its head off and throws it at Slenderman, who slashes it away and stabs Mephiles again. "Die." Mephiles says before sending a electric fireball at Slenderman, who slices it in half. Mephiles then grins evilly and snaps his fingers, stopping all time. Mephiles then takes Slenderman to the planet Venus and places him at the rocky surface. Mephiles then leaves and unfreezes time. Slenderman is crushed under the 90 atmospheres of pressure, killing him before he can teleport. K.O.! Aftermath 'Mephiles returns to 2020 and laughs as Slenderman's remaining proxies change into normal people, unaware that they ever worked for him.' And the winner of this Ultimate Z Fight is... Mephiles the Dark! Polls Do you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe Don't Know How would you rate this fight? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Category:Villain Themed Fights Category:Demon themed Battles Category:Chronokinesis themed Battles Category:Sega vs Creepypasta Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Completed Z Fights Category:BloodyBloodwork365